Anyone for a game of cards?
by Missy Kate
Summary: Well its a game of strip poker...with a Fruba twist! Enjoy! Yay! It now has two parts! Thats all I'm going to write, because as you'll see it should Not be continued.
1. Default Chapter

Anyone wanna play a game…

Yuki: Hey Kyo, Shigure…wanna play a game?

Shigure: What game?

Yuki: A game of wits…

Kyo: In other words, a CHALLENGE!

Yuki: Well if you call strip poker a 'challenge' sure.

Kyo: You're on…

Shigure (singingly): Did someone say 'strip'?

About an hour later Shigure is down to his pants, Kyo is missing his jacket and shoes, and Yuki has a nice pile of clothes next to him.

Yuki: Hey, Shigure are you getting cold?

Shigure: Why did you suggest this?

Kyo: Why are you complaining? You didn't have to play.

Yuki: Pair of aces and kings.

Kyo & Shigure: Damn you. Both start stripping. Kyo hands over his shirt and Shigure his shoes.

Now two hours have past and Kyo and Yuki have only there socks and pants. Shigure is down to his boxers and socks.

Kyo: Yuki, please pass two cards.

Shirgue: Kyo, I can't wait to see what boxers you are wearing…

Yuki: Are they the ones with the pink bunny rabbits or the ones with cats chasing the mice?

Shigure: The rainbows ones are cute too.

Kyo: You two stop. Straight of diamonds.

Yuki & Shigure: I hate you. Shigure gives Kyo his socks, and Yuki gives him his pants

Kyo: Oh! I like those ones.

Yuki: These ones?

Shigure: I love how the strawberries look so real…almost like you could eat them.

Now three hours have gone past. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki are all down to their boxers only.

Kyo: Hey, Yuki do you like these ones? You bought them for me remember?

Yuki: Yes, I saw those pink florescent hearts and knew it was for you.

Shigure: I love how they look so cuddly, like you could just squeeze them. Suddenly Tohru walks in

Tohru: Nice boxers Yuki, love those strawberries.

Yuki: I know.

Tohru: Can I play?

Kyo: Sure

Yuki: All right.

Shigure: Can't wait to see what kind of underwear you're wearing Tohru.

Yuki & Kyo: That reeks of something illegal.

Tohru: Royal Flush.

Yuki, Kyo, & Shigure: Oh Shit. They all start stripping off there boxers


	2. Anyone want to finish this card game?

What has happened so far: Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure are playing a game of strip poker. Nobody is really losing… yet. Then Tohru decides to join in when all the guys are down to their boxers.

Tohru: Can I play?

Kyo: Sure

Yuki: All right.

Shigure: Can't wait to see what kind of underwear you're wearing Tohru.

Yuki Kyo: That reeks of something illegal.

Tohru: Royal Flush.

Yuki, Kyo Shigure: Oh Shit. They all start stripping off there boxers

Haru: What are you doing?

Y, KS: Losing horribly to Tohru.

Haru: Without me here to watch Yuki?

Yuki: Who says you want to watch?

Haru: I say it.

Kyo: Do you want to play or don't you?

Haru: I want to play so start dealing, but I have to tell you…

Momiji: Why are you in your undies? Tohru-Chan! Starts running to hug Tohru, Yuki and Kyo pounce on him though

Shigure: We are like this because Tohru is excellent at poker.

Tohru: No I'm not; it was just a lucky hand. Ummm… speaking of that, you all owe me your boxers. K, YS blush and start stripping again.

Haru: That's not all; there are a few more people here.

T, Y, KS: WHAT! Who?

Aya: HIYA! My beautiful brother! Getting into trouble again! And with a lady present! This is nothing for our dear Tohru to see! She will just have to go out with me!

Yuki: You brought HIM here. Haaruuuu! Yuki is about to hit Haru when…

Hatori: Sorry, when I said I was driving over to see you for your check-up they all insisted. Even Kagura and Akito wanted to come.

Kyo: You brought Kagura! Where is she? Momentary thoughts, and delayed reactions lead to…

S, T, KY: You brought Akito!

Akito: What the hell is going on here? Y, KS scramble to put clothes on. Yuki ends up in Shigure's clothes and Shigure ends up in Yuki's school uniform. Kyo barely manages his pants, and rips his shirt trying to get it on. Tohru bows her head and is the only one not surprised into panic mode.

Tohru: Welcome to our home. I am sorry about the mess. The boys were just having a little fun while I was cleaning. Would you like some tea?

Akito: That would be nice. Tohru goes off to get the tea and some snacks, but is stopped in the kitchen by Kagura.

Akito: So, who's going to deal me in?

The End


End file.
